Things Change
by CMCena54x
Summary: Mara Blair grew up next door to Randy Orton. Growing up she was secretly in love with him. To him she was just always his best friend's little sister. When Randy and Mara meet up again will Randy see her as something more than just a little girl? And if so can something actually blossom between the two? For SaphireFlames2013
1. Chapter 1

**My first request and it's for SaphireFlames2013 so sorry I've been procrastinating so long. Lol, we'll it's also my first Orton Fiction and I hope y'all enjoy it! Please, please don't forget to review it guys!**

Randy's POV:

I fixed my tie and took one last look into the mirror 'Not too bad.' I thought to myself. I grabbed my Calvin Klein cologne off the counter and sprayed a little on. Tonight I was getting back into the dating game, or more like I was rebounding. This is my first date since my ex and I split, but it's more like I need something to do for tonight. I walked out of the bathroom and started my way down the stairs. I grabbed my keys and wallet before going out the door and locking it.

My neighbor's wife was standing outside on her front porch. And I could tell she was staring, even when Tia and I were together she flirted with me. I passed by her and winked, even under the moonlight I could tell she was blushing. I smirked to myself and unlocked my Bentley by the remote before opening the door. I know what I just did might be considered 'wrong', but if I'm going to be single I might as well enjoy it. I am after all going out with my buddy, Chris', little sister.

Chris and I have known each other since we were about 6. He was my next door neighbor and we soon became best friends causing trouble everywhere we went. Chris had a little sister, Mara she was three at time and was usually the victim of our antics. It was really only because she was always around and we thought 'why not make good use out of her?' and by good use we meant our experiment. Oh, we did all kinds of horrible things to her, made her cry almost everyday. I smiled remembering Chris and I's glory days.

Mara's POV:

I am absolutely bursting with excitement! I could barely hold the curling wand in my hand without shaking. I set it down and collected myself. Tonight I was meeting Randy for our date.

Randy was my next door neighbor when my family and I moved to St. Louis. My brother Chris, and he were best friends. I always thought he was so gorgeous, especially during my hormonal teenage years. Him always being over didn't help much either. I honestly do believe I was in love with him. My mom caught my drift thinking it was 'so cute how you have crush on Chris' best friend.' I can't help but what wonder what'd she think now.

I finally got through wiht my hair and reached for my mascara tube. I started to apply it when I thought about how Randy asked me out. It was by _complete_ chance and now I'm really I decided to go get that tattoo.

_I walked inside the Tattoo Parlor and took a seat. Still second guessing whether or not to follow up with getting another tattoo. I looked down at the picture in my hand of a feather tattoo on someone's wrist. The first time I saw it I thought it was really cute- and I still do. I just don't know how I'll handle the pain. I have two other tattoos, but… one on my wrist? I sat there in deep thought looking at the picture not noticing someone just sat beside me._

"_Interesting choice." They said. I looked up and my eyes almost shot out of their sockets._

"_R-Randy?" I asked feeling like that 14 year again who a crush on her 17 year old brother's best friend._

"_Mara? Hey long time, huh?" He asked standing up to hug me._

"_Yeah, real long time." I said laughing and hugging him. He doesn't smell like nachos and cheap cologne like he and my brother along with rest of the St. Louis High wrestling team did._

"_And how's your brother?" He asked with a smile of his own appearing._

"_He's good can you believe he went on to be a lawyer?" Randy's face turned to shock. I couldn't help but laugh._

"_Well if you started an argument with him there was no way you could win so I can see where that came from." He said laughing. I laughed and nodded my head_

_We sat in silence before he spoke up again._

"_I was talking about your choice in tattoo." He said pointing at my picture._

"_Oh yeah, I'm not too sure…" I said looking back down at it._

"_Why not I think it's pretty cool." I smiled._

"_You don't think it'd hurt?" I asked looking back up at him._

"_Well... all tattoos hurt." He said looking back up at me with those gorgeous eyes I loved so much as a teenager._

"_Yes Randy." I said in a duh tone. "I understand all tattoos hurt I have two of them."_

"_Really, I didn't see you as the tattoo type." He said. Before I could answer one of the tattoo artist came from one of the rooms._

"_We can take you Mara." I took in a deep breath and looked back down at the picture in my hand._

"_Come on, I'll go back there with you." Randy said holding my hand and standing up. I felt a smile creep up and my lips and stood up with him noting he's still significantly taller that my 5'8 frame. He walked me back there and true to his word he stayed, holding my hand the whole time. After I finished he walked me back to my car and asked if I was free next Saturday. I said yes maybe a little too quick and we made plans for him to pick me up at eight while exchanging phone numbers._

I smiled remembering the memory. I finished my make up by applying my lipstick with a clear gloss over it. I walked into my bedroom just as I hear my doorbell ring,

"Ugh."

I throw on my black heels and look at the full length mirror in front of me smoothing my black lace dress back out. I nod satisfied with my appearance and go into my living room. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath before opening the door.

"You look amazing." He says taking in my appearance.

Randy's POV:

I got out my car and walked up to Mara's front door ringing the doorbell. I seconded guessed what I was doing for a moment. Mara and I go way back and wasn't going to give her everything she needed in a boyfriend. This was nothing more than rebound from previous relationship and a way to keep to other women away if they thought I was in a relationship. Those thoughts all stopped when she opened the door though.

She looked… looked… not like a little fourteen year old girl? This wasn't what I was expecting at all.

"You look amazing." I said looking her up and down once more.

"Thank you." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"You ready to head out?" I asked stepping aside she nodded and I put my hand on the small of her back leading her to the car. I opened it for her and she got in.

The ride to restaurant was a comfortable silence with small talk here and there. We arrived to the restaurant and I found a parking spot and opened her door. She stepped out and I once again put my hand on her back leading her in. I walked up to the man who would be seating us.

"Orton." I said before he got a chance to say anything.

"Of course sir, right this way." He said grabbing two menus. He led us to our seats and I pulled out Mara's chair.

Mara's POV:

It was the end of Randy and I's date and I had an amazing time with him. He's changed- well matured so much since the last time I saw him while still being his goofy self. It was actually really easy to just be able to sit down and talk to him. I honestly think our relationship could be more and I hope he feels the same way.

Randy's POV:

I walked Mara up to her door still trying to decide whether or not I should kiss her. We stepped up to her front porch and she turned to me and said:

"Randy I really did have a great time and it was amazing getting to see you again."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed seeing you, Mara… you've really have grown up." I said honestly. She laughed.

"Yeah things change. I remember you and Chris coming through the front door after wrestling practice all sweaty and gross. Now look at ya. A very handsome grown man." I smiled and nodded my head. I looked at Mara again. This time in her eyes, she shouldn't be the victim of my selfish needs, but at the same time I can see that she's not just Chris' younger sister and we could actually have something… but am I ready?

I take a deep breath and continue.

"Mara I would love to see again… maybe next Friday? And we could just maybe hang out? Not really go anywhere fancy." Her face lit up.

"Yeah of course! I'd love too!" She said.

"Good I'll see you then." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Good night Mara." I whispered in her ear and walked back to my car.

Against my better judgment I'm sticking to my original plan and if I just happen to fall in love along the way then that's great. But for right now I really need a distraction.

Mara's POV:

I opened my door, walked in and let out a girly scream. Randy really did have a good time with me tonight and he wants to see me next week? Interrupting my celebration my phone buzzed

_Randy: Can't wait to see u next Friday gorgeous;)_

Wow… my childhood dream coming true. I can honestly see us having one of those relationships most girls only dream about.

**Awe, poor Mara**** Well I hope you enjoyed it SaphireFlames2013. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

SaphireFlames2013, I totally suck please don't hate me. I disclaim.

Mara's POV:

I was standing in my kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee thinking about what happened between Randy and I last night. It would be a lie to say that I still wasn't on cloud nine. I didn't realize I standing there smiling like an idiot until I started to smell something burning.

'Crap.'

I thought as I turned around and saw the bacon that was sitting on the stove nearly on fire. I picked up and dish towel, grabbed the bacon and dumped it in the trashcan. Disappointed my bacon, that I shouldn't have been eating anyway burned, I opened the fridge and settled on Greek yogurt. I winced at the taste realizing coffee and yogurt doesn't completely go together before tossing the yogurt in the trashcan too, completely losing my appetite. I walked into my living room settling in my chair noticing my heels from last night sprawled in front of the door a smile creeping back up my face.

Randy's POV:

I winced feeling the light breaking in between my curtains hit my face.

'Seriously?'

I sighed sitting up, my feet padding across the floor to shut the spaces between the curtains before laying back down. Just as I was about to crawl back in bed and shut myself away from the world my phone buzzed. I groan again and reached over to get it.

'Cena' It read.

I unlocked my iPhone and clicked on John's message.

'Hey, me and some of the guys are headed down to bar tonight. You up?'

I drop my arm a little seriously contemplating whether to go or not to go tonight. I didn't let my thoughts roam too far before I realized

'You are single man now. You have nobody to answer to.' I smirked and started to text John back 'yes' before I thought of Mara. I mean, it's only been one date it's not like we're committed, for all she knows I might not even show up Friday.

'See you tonight.' I typed Cena back before pressing send

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

John, Nick, Adam, and I walked into the bar. Adam headed straight for the bar tender and ordered a round of the strongest thing they had.

"Started off the night right?" Nick chuckled while we took our seats next to Adam.

"This rounds on me. Only because we gotta get Orton back into the swing of things."

"He's been cooped up for the last few years, I'm not sure he knows how to act in a bar anymore." Cena said attempting to be humorous. I glared at him, before grabbing a shot off the tray the bar tender had just sat down and downed it. A round of cheers erupted around me before we all chimed in and pretty soon the tray was empty. I know at least we were half way through the second tray when what looked to me to be a brunette walked up.

"You enjoying yourself over here?" She asked taking the empty seat Nick was sitting in before leaving to the back with one of the waitresses.

From what I could tell she looked good enough for tonight and I apparently looked good enough too so I went ahead and did my best to engage in conversation with her.

"Why don't we head back to my hotel for the night?" she leaned over and whispered to me. I immediately stood up and followed her out the back before nodding at whom I assumed was John. We walked back to her hotel which good for me wasn't that far away because I kept tripping over the sidewalk and as soon as we got into the elevator our clothes were already halfway gone.

We walked down the hallway lips connected clearly causing a scene from what I could make of the people yelling. Finally removing our clothes and grabbing a condom we were both almost spent before I let a low moan that formed in the shape of a name escape my mouth.

"Maura." I said before laying next to the mystery brunette not fully realizing what I said.

"It's Quinn, but whatever." She said clearly annoyed.

I ignored her pulling the covers up sober enough to know I was too drunk so I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I remembered was my phone ringing.

I woke up the next morning with someone tapping my shoulder. I opened my eyes instantly regretting it.

"Get up. I've already checked out of the hotel so you need to be gone in the next 30 minutes." The brunette said turning to walk away.

"Oh," she said turning back around once more "Madeline or Macy or somebody like that called last night. Something about she couldn't make Friday. I don't think she was too happy with me answering your phone either, so I assume she's your girlfriend. Probably that chick you were talking about last night." She said rolling her eyes. "So, um yeah. Good luck with that, just don't give out my name I don't need your trick trying to hunt me down." She before turning heel and slamming the door making me head pound. I sat up head feeling it was about to bust through my skull, but also feeling a bit of regret and guilt wash over me.


End file.
